Secret Feelings
by Greys-Kid
Summary: Meredith and Mark are roommates during their college Years, AU MerMark College Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Shonda owns Grey's**

**Summary: Meredith and Mark are roommates during their college years, AU.**

**

* * *

**

Mark Sloan crossed his legs as he laid back on his bed. He placed both his arms behind his head for support so he was able to see the TV. He felt something at his foot and kicked it off his bed. He had only moved in in the morning but his side of the room was already a mess. There was a knock on the door and he got up and opened it. A shy looking girl stood there with a suitcase and couple of bags in hand.

"Hey" She smiled

"Oh Hey roomy" Mark said, "Need any help?" she answered with a nod and he helped her take in her suitcase and bags. He walked over to her side of the room and settled them down next to her bed. He sat down on his bed returning to the position that he was in before. She sat down on her bed looking at him, examining her new roommate. She found him attractive but thought against ever asking him out because he looked way out of her league. She was the girl that was never noticed by the guys and had gotten used to it and she never did complain.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other" he said interrupting the silence. "By the way, I'm Mark, Mark Sloan" he said introducing himself.

"Meredith Grey" she said giving him a smile.

"Do you want any help?" he offered

"No thanks" he looked at her for a while before nodding. Slowly she got up and started unpacking her things. Since they had both enrolled late they were both put into the male and female house because no-one else had wanted them rooms because it was likely that you would share your room with the opposite sex. He started watching some show before he diverted his attention to her. He watched as she moved around her side of the room unpacking her things. He did find her attractive and wanted a way into her pants. He stared at her taking in her appearance.

Once she had finished unpacking, he diverted his attention back to the TV as if he had been watching it all along.

"So do you want to do something? Classes don't start till tomorrow" He said asking and informing her.

"Sure" she shrugged. He stood up and pulled off his tee shirt before walking over to his closet taking out a new one and slipping it on. She had watched him the whole time and was shocked at how well toned he looked. He turned around and she quickly pretends to look out of the window.

"You ready?" He asks, she nods and he opens the door letting her out first before closing it and locking it.

They went to a cafe nearby and ordered their food.

"So, since we'll be seeing a lot of each other I think it's only right if we get to know each other" Mark said with a smirk.

"Okay" she smiled; maybe this guy wasn't a jerk like all the other hot guys out there that looked like him. He was being so nice towards her but then again he might have just did it because he felt sorry for her like most of the other kids during high school.

"So have you got a boyfriend?" was the first thing that he asked, he didn't really care if she had one or not because he would find a way into her pants anyways.

"No" she admitted and returned the question, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't do girlfriends, Mark Sloan doesn't do girlfriends" Mark said, Meredith chuckled and Mark asked her the next question.

"So what course you on?"

"Surgery. You?"

"Same" he smiled. Meredith was a bit taken back surprised that a man such as Mark Sloan wanted to do something intellectual such as Surgery.

"Seriously, I thought you'd be doing something like... I don't know... easier"

"Never under estimate me Grey" Mark smirked, "That's rule number one" Mark said giving her his infamous smile. She giggled at how relaxed and charming he seemed, he wasn't a jerk at all, like he said, never under estimate him.

Their food arrived and they talked comparing answers from which sport they preferred to what team they supported. They also went through the whole 'would you rather this or that' questions.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's a Party on tonight, you wanna come?" Mark asked as he watched TV.

"No thanks, I've got assignments and so do you" Meredith replied from her study desk.

"I'll do it before I leave. C'mon Grey, just come. It won't be the same without my roomy there" Mark said trying to persuade her to come. For the last couple of weeks, Mark had tried to get into her pants but failed miserably so he decided to just stay friends with her.

"I can't I need to do them" She insisted. He walked over towards her and placed his hands on the back of her chair so he was hovering over her. She turned around and looked at him. He put on his cute face trying to convince her to go.

"Mark!" Meredith said giggling, "That's not gonna work on me. You never work on me" Meredith said remembering how Mark had tried to sleep with her.

"Please. Plus you said you don't have many friends. This way you can make some new ones"

"What are you trying to say Mark Sloan" Meredith said pretending to be offended.

"I'm your only friend Meredith. We all know that"

"Calling me a loser won't persuade me to go Mark" Meredith said and stood up. She walked over to Mark's bed before laying down on it so she could watch the TV. He sat down next to her still with his cute face on.

"I'm not calling you a loser Grey and plus if you were you'd be my loser" he smirked. He loved to tease her all the time and only allowed himself to tease her, he knew that she wasn't the most popular girl in the school but still stayed friends with her because he knew her well. But he hated how the other kids teased her for being one of the smartest person in their classes.

"You won't even take me back" Meredith said. Meredith was used to Mark making them re-marks and for some reason she never did stop him from doing so.

"I will, I promise" Mark said. Meredith knew all about Mark's whoring around and on many occasions, she had had to listen to Mark romp some girl in their room.

"I know you Mark. You'll pick up some innocent girl and sleep with her"

"They are not innocent, they come onto me" Mark said defending himself. Meredith giggled and placed her hands on his chest.

"Honey, you just broke rule number 4" Meredith giggled.

"I did not. Wait rule number 4 was to never lie to each other right?" Mark said and scratched his head.

"And what did you just do? Lie" Meredith said and patted his chest.

"I did not" Mark pouted and crossed his arms across his chest like a child.

"You did, now stop pouting and get working" Meredith said and got off the bed because the TV wasn't as interesting.

"Please come" Mark said again.

"Okay now shut up" Mark smiled and stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Woohoo. At last! It'll be fun. I promise"

They arrived at the Party and Meredith had kept close to Mark because most of the people we un-known to her.

"Loosen up Grey" Mark shouted above the loud Music. She nodded and he walked into the kitchen with Meredith in tow.

"You want a drink?" he asked, she nodded and he handed her a beer and took one for himself.

"Markie!" a girl said coming towards him pulling him into a hug. Meredith looked at the girl; she was so Mark's type. Big boobs, blonde hair, big ass and the brain probably the size of a pea.

"Told ya I didn't break rule number 4" He said giving Meredith a wink. Meredith just rolled her eyes and took a swing at her beer.

"Were you just talking to that loser Markie?" the girl asked. Meredith put her head down and headed for the door. Mark pushed the girl away and ran after Meredith; the girl followed and found the two out in the back yard.

"Markie!" the girl shouted. "Stop talking to that loser and come in here!"

Meredith avoided eye contact with the girl or Mark and kept her eyes focused on her shoes as if it was made out of gold or something extravagant.

"Meredith" Mark whispered and placed his hand on her back.

"Markie! I said stop talking to that loser!!" the girl shouted again. Mark turned around so he faced her and felt angry towards her. He took a few steps so he was in her face.

"Shut up!" He shouted in her face, "Don't you dare call her a loser!" he shouted again and went back to Meredith again, this time she had her head up watching as the girl ran inside and Mark walking towards her.

"You alright?" He asked, she nodded and sat down at the bench that was about 100 metres away from them. He followed and sat down next to her.

"She had no right to call you a loser" Meredith just sat back and Mark did the same.

"I'm glad you're my friend Mark" Meredith said and smiled at him. He gave her a smile back and took her hands into his giving it a squeeze.

"Only I can call you a loser remember, rule number 10" Mark said trying to lighten up the mood. She giggled and nodded.

"Loser" She whispered to him.

"I'll be delighted to be your loser" he smiled again. Meredith finally relaxed, this was the reason why she was his friend. He was always there for her and made her feel so much better during all the shitty times. And she had a lot of shitty times, but Mark always made everything better.


End file.
